Servant of Evil?
by GKForte044
Summary: She's the queen of the country and he's the servant of hers. They were twins from the start yet faith thorns them apart... Or did they? Parody of Servant/Daughter of Evil
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** When I said I wish I can start another Vocaloid story, I didn't expect this...

Anyway, this is a parody of Story of Evil series. It will start from Servant of Evil and end in Regret Message... and this is another three shot...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid... or any other reference that you might see here.

* * *

Once upon a time, there are two very happy twins. They lived in the yellow kingdom and a lot of people are very proud of them. So proud that both of them were blessed by the bell. But as they grew up, the whole country were worried on which of the twin will be the heir to the throne. After a long time of deciding, their mother, the queen, finally found a peaceful way of deciding if the yellow kingdom will have a king or a queen. She approached to her two blonde children and said with a smile on her face.

"The next heir will be decided through rock paper scissors. The loser will become the winners servant." She said.

Hearing this, the twins faced each other and play rock paper scissors excitedly. In less than a minute, the new ruler of the kingdom were already decided.

"Yay! I won!" Shouted the girl, jumping in joy as she do so.

* * *

When the new queen finally sat on the throne, lot of people, servant, and knight began to hate her. She can't believe that her simple request can result to this. With a very depressed face, she sat on her throne with her brother standing beside her.

"I just want a road roller to be our family car..." She said in a low voice that only Len can hear. "Why wouldn't anyone understand me?"

Len stared at her, worried about how much hate she'll probably bearing right now. With a sigh, he turn around to face the queen.

"Queen!" Her name being called is enough to snap her back to reality. "Lets go get a road roller!"

"Len, you're the best!"

* * *

After princ... I mean, the Queen's servant, Len, said those words, they immediately leave the yellow kingdom and go to green kingdom to buy queen Rin's most wanted road roller.

"I heard they have a discount on road roller today, my queen!" He said happily but as he look at her queen, he noticed that she is not listening. Looking at the same direction she was staring, he saw a girl with teal hair holding a bag full of Negi (onion).

"phew. I bought too much today"

"That's very... Oniony..."

As the servant laid his eyes on her, he immediately fell in love at first sight.

"I heard someone falling in love." The teal haired girl said.

"NO WAY! Author, do your job properly!"

Fine fine...

* * *

"fufufu..." Queen Rin silently cry the moment they returned to the Yellow Kingdom. "The Green country reeks of onion... I can't get close to the road roller store..." She said again with Len listening right beside her.

"What do you want to do, my queen?"

Slowly, Queen Rin raised her head and stared at Len. Len patiently wait for a command and finally, the queen speaks in a low voice, making sure no one else that her brother will hear her. When she finally give the orders, the next thing everybody knows is the onions of the Green Kingdom were all burned to ashes. The scream of the citizens (or should I say Miku alone) didn't even reach the ears of the queen.

* * *

After a long day of finding a road roller, Queen Rin sat on her chair located near the garden to relax. As she let out a sigh of relief, Len walk behind her holding a piece of paper.

"My queen, our country is now short of money. One of the major source of the problem is about the minister's daughter buying unimaginable amount of sake-"

"AGAIN!?" the queen shouted on the top of her lungs as she stood up from her seat.

"What do you want to do?"

"PROHIBIT ALCOHOL!" She replied, slamming her fist on the table.

* * *

Three in the afternoon is the Queen's snack time. She usually stay on a place near the garden, enjoying her favorite milk tea and brioche. Today is no exception. Sitting on the same spot, enjoying her tea, the queen patiently wait for her servant to bring her favorite snack.

"My queen." Len walk near her carrying a tray of unknown food on his hand. "Today's snack is... French fries!"

The queen only smiled at him as he put the bowl of french fries in the front of her. As he finish his job, the queen grab the bowl and throw it at her servant.

"I said bring a brioche!"

"M-a-i b-a-d!"

* * *

The very next day, the castle were greeted by a sound of someone shouting at the front gates. Len saw this and immediately recognize two people in the front of the gates. One of them wear a red armor while the other one had blue hair... Who looks like he's crying.

"GIVE ME SAKE, DAMN IT!" shouted the woman in red armor as she tries to push the guards away.

"Stop calling me stupid!" The blue haired man said without wiping his tears.

Before the two see him, Len slowly stepped out of the window and go directly to the room of his sister.

* * *

In the Queen's room, Len immediately told the queen about the angry people outside. Wearing only a necktie and his underwear, he offer his clothes to the queen. Queen Rin only stared at him with wide eyes, surprised on his sudden action.

"Here. Take my clothes and run away from the castle."

"I shouldn't be saying this by now but... I'm worried about the size..."

"Dont worry. We're twins after all." He said with a smile and the only thing Queen Rin can do is to stare at him.

"...you just wanted to dress up as a queen, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine. I'll change with you."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Len, now wearing the dress of the queen, smiled as he watched his sister walk away from him. Putting both of his hands on his waist, he said this words.

"You shouldn't be worrying too much my queen. We're twins. We have the same blood flowing on our veins anyway."

* * *

 **A/N:** if you can guess where the jokes are heavily based, then good for yah~!

The next chapter is almost done and I'll probably upload it once I remembered it.

Please review and tell me what you guys think~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Daughter of Evil

"Wait WHAT!?" The queen stared at her laptop (which makes all of her servant wonder where she got one in a low technology era) placed on the top of her desk. The device displays a lot of letters in different sizes and colors but it is very easy to guess that she's staring at the certain number inside the box. "How come only few people viewed this for the pass months?! And only few people favorites it!? We don't even have a single review!" She complained, closing her laptop and opened the window next to her.

"Come on, everyone! Laugh at this comedy!" She said like she's so proud at this piece of literature. However, she doesn't have any single clue how bad the author is writing the story...

* * *

Ever since Queen Rin was crowned as the new ruler of the Yellow kingdom, a certain rule was approved that there will be a certain event that will keep on happening every year. Lots of people disagree with this but with her as a ruler, who are they to say no, right? In this certain event, everyone can enter as long as they got the proper vehicle. Yes, you got that right. Its a race. There is also a rumor going on that this event were only made because the queen wanted to ride her precious road roller (she named it Josephine for some odd reason...) freely without the castle staff stopping her.

And because of that, she is known as the 'Queen of Road Rollers'.

If you are now wondering how the hell the queen got her road roller delivered on her kingdom, which is surrounded by the sea, then dont worry... That's still a mystery.

"Wait. Author-san, Do you mean road rollers can't cross the ocean?"

Ummm...

* * *

The queen of Yellow kingdom is very cruel.

Everytime she need or want something out of her reach, she will only call her brother - slash - loyal servant and said these exact same words.

"Now, bow to me!"

And when he does, she will use him as a foothold to reach the item she wanted located above the tall cabinet.

* * *

The queen is in love with the prince of the Blue kingdom...

"But I don't love Bakaito."

...however, the prince loves the teal haired girl living on the nearby Green kingdom.

"My lady, I bought you some ice cream!"

"It taste better with Negi on it!" Miku said as she put a piece of onion on her vanilla ice cream. Seeing this, Queen Rin got jealous and angrily stood up from her seat.

"I can't stand the reek of onions from your country and now you're going to put it in ice cream?! Servant- GET OVER HERE!"

As her loyal servant come to her side, she said in a very low voice making sure no one else can hear her.

"Destroy the Green Country's onions."

* * *

While watching the Green kingdom's onion burned to ashes, Queen Rin ordered her servant to bring her snack. After waiting for like ten minutes, her servant came with a bowl of something she don't know yet.

"Todays snack is french fries!" Len happily said as he placed the bowl in the table. Right after he does, Queen Rin quickly throw it on his direction.

"WE'RE HAVING FRENCH FRIES NOW FOR SEVEN DAYS STRAIGHT! I WANT BRIOCHE!"

"Mai bad!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bar, a woman with brown hair wearing a red armor walk straight to the location of the bartender happily like she's ignoring the crowd.

"Bartender, give me a bottle of sake!"

"Didn't you hear, Meiko-chan? Alcohol is prohibited." And those simple words were enough to make the brunette snap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROHIBITED?!"

"Meiko-chan, please be quiet on the store..."

* * *

The civilians can't take it anymore. Their anger consumed their fear and now, they are ready to face the queen. The small group of rebels were leaded by the woman in red armor. She goes to the town and try to find the victims of the queen's cruel actions.

"So? Who's with me?" She asked to the crowd of people.

"Me! They burned my Negi!" Said Miku.

"Me! They won't stop calling me stupid!" Said Kaito while crying.

"You guys..."

And no one else rises their hands because... Well, those are pretty useless reasons if you look at it...

* * *

Not long after they planned the attack, the whole castle is on chaos. All the servants fled when they see Miku (while they are talking about them not seeing onions for a while) and the only person in the queen herself.

Meiko quickly slammed open the door to the queens room, and without her noticing, she grab the queen on her shoulder and turn her around.

"We finally captured you, queen!"

"Ahh! You insolent person!" She said rather... Happily...

'Why is she happy about this...?'

* * *

Both the queen and Meiko walked to the hallway of the castle that leads towards the exit. During their walk, Meiko hold the queens arms from behind but for some reason, she is more annoyed than her.

"An evil flower blooms attractively With saddening colouration. The paradise for her sake, Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing."[1]

"Will you stop singing that song!?"

* * *

The queen is finally captured. Everyone in the castle can't do anything about it. It was decided that the execution will be held in the front of her castle at three pm. With her knowing this, what is the queen thinking inside the prison?

"I want to eat some french fries..." 'She' said her thoughts aloud while staring at the window.

* * *

At last the time has come. The execution of the princess already spread in the whole yellow kingdom but even so, only four people stand there: The queen, Miku, Kaito and Meiko.

"Any last words?" Meiko said as she push the queen closer to the guillotine. With a smile, the queen stared at the sky.

"Ara, its snack time!"

"Okay! Here's your french fries!"

"...huh?"

* * *

"Fooled you!" Everyone shouted as they offered the queen a plate full of french fries.

"Wait what?"

"Yay! We got her!"

"LEEEN!" a new voice shouted not too far from everyone. They all turned around an saw a boy with blonde hair... Or rather a girl in a boy's clothing. "They said it was a prank!"

"What!?"

"Wait, this person..." Miku pointed at the one wearing the 'queen's dress "...is Len!?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Even worse than the first chapter... -_- should I make a 4koma manga of this? Hmm...

[1] this song obviously Daughter of Evil. English lyrics from animelyrics dot com.

 **Next** : Regret Message! I'll be writing that if I remember to update this...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Regret Message -

"Good good!" Queen Rin said as she keep on nodding in the front of her laptop. "We have reached 150+ views and we finally got one review! We must keep this up to the next chapter, people!"

"But, my queen, this is the last chapter of the story." Len, who was standing beside her, said. This surprised the queen as she rose up from her seat.

"Wait WHAT!?"

* * *

Somewhere far away, there is a small island that people call the yellow kingdom. The yellow kingdom is really powerful and only ruled by a fourteen years old queen. Because the country were very close to the sea, a certain tradition that almost everyone living in the said country know.

And today, near the sea, the queen of the country herself stare at the sky. Because she's wearing a simple white dress and not her oh so beautiful gown, people dont recognize her.

If you're wondering how, then don' ask me. She's still recognizable in my opinion...

* * *

She clearly remembered the rules of the tradition.

"Its pretty easy!" The blue haired announcer with the name Kaito printed on his name tag said. "All you have to do is to write your wish in a piece of paper." He said and showed the paper in the audience with the word 'I wanted to eat more ice cream' written on it.

"Then you'll put it in a bottle-" and he does. "-and throw it at the sea! Thanks for watching Kaito's Guide to Everything! Next, we'll be making french fries flavored ice cream!"

The queen stared at the bottle on her hands. Looking closer to it, you will notice that there is a small paper inside of the bottle and sealed tightly with a cork.

"The waves keep on returning the bottle to me." She said with a frown. "That UTube video lied."

* * *

The queen tried to put the bottle again on the water. Joy filed her heart as she saw the waves pull it to the sea however, her happiness didn't last long as another strong wave bring it back to her foot.

"That's it!" She said angrily and pick up the bottle on the ground. With all of her strength, she throw the bottle to the direction of the ocean and waited for it to land on the water. however, the bottle flew too far that she can't see it anymore. "Oh... It disappeared."

* * *

It all started on Rin's very first tea time as a queen.

Like what she usually do, she waited on her garden for her brother to arrive but unlike last time, she didn't wait for him so they can eat together. Rather she waited for him because he will serve her favorite snack to her. Len arrived some minutes later carrying a tray on his hand.

"Today's snack is french fries!" Len said happily earning a frown from the newly crowned queen. She didn't really like the taste of french fries and milk tea mixing on her taste buds but she did accept the french fries without a word, thinking that their cooks didn't have the ingredients to make her favorite brioche.

However, it didn't stop there. The same thing happened again the next day... And the next day... And the next day... Until she's eating french fries for snack for more than a week even though she ordered brioche.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO WANTS TO EAT FRENCH FRIES!" And she finally snapped at the tenth day.

* * *

Len definitely counted. Today marked as his twenty-first day of being queen Rin's personal servant. And he know he's doing a very good job since he always see his sister happy. But every time the clock hits three in the afternoon, her tea time, her smile were immediately replaced by either a frown or anger... And that's what bothering him. This never happened when she's still a princess.

Thinking that it might be because of the food he serve to her, he decided to go visit the Blue kingdom in order to find a new recipe.

"I'm leaving Yellow kingdom." Len said one afternoon while watching his sister drink her tea.

"Why?"

"I'm going to study how to make a french fries flavored ice cream."

"...seriously, you're addicted to that stuff."

* * *

Back to the present, Rin suddenly remembered something that was included on that UTube video she saw.

"Oh yeah! In order to make my wish come true, I have to do a certain dance!"

And she raise her hand up in the air... Wave if from left to right... And spun before she realize something.

"This is so embarrassing!"

* * *

"No its not." Rin heard a voice from behind followed by a hand on her shoulder. She look behind and saw Meiko and Miku smiling at her.

"Its pretty cute."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Were here to make a wish!" Miku said happily. Rin stared at both of them and noticed something.

"Where is your paper? And your bottles."

"We don't need that."

"Huh?" Before her question can be answered, she stared at the two taking a really deep breath.

"I WANT SAKEEEEE!"

"I WANT MORE NEGIIIII!"

They both shouted at the same time making Rin sweat drop. Bottle is much more better after all...

* * *

"By the way, Rin, what did you wish for?" Meiko asked

"If I would be reborn... I dont want anymore french fries!"

"Oh. But you're the queen. You can easily get rid-"

"And I don't want anymore sake! And I don't want anymore onions!"

Hearing this, both Miku and Meiko went silent. Miku quickly regretted on giving Rin the idea of getting rid of everything she don't want.

* * *

"Riiin!" A familiar voice called her making Rin look behind. There, she saw Len running towards her with Kaito (who's obviously eating ice cream) behind. "I learned how to make a special brioche!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! And french fries flavored ice cream!"

"...I'm definitely forbidding you in the kitchen."

* * *

That afternoon, queen Rin stopped her road roller near the beach. She just stared at the setting sun for a moment then started Josephine's engine once again. But before she could drive away, she saw a black haired young girl wearing clothes that look so foreign yet familiar to her, throwing a bottle on the ocean.

"Excuse me." Rin said as he walk closer to the girl. "What are you doing?"

"Making a wish."

"What do you wish for?"

"That this story will be noticed even though its already completed." Hearing this, the queen sweat dropped.

"Author-san, instead of doing that, why don't you just continue drawing the 4koma?"

"I will if you give my laptop back..."

* * *

 **A/N** : Was the ending a bit forced? -_-'

"YouTube is a lie..." - brother

That's probably my inspiration for that part.

Also, I'm doing a 4koma (four-panel comic. Forgot to say that last chapter...) about this fanfic. I've only done two pages for now but if you still want to see it, the link is in my profile. I'll try my best to update that every week... Or at least twice a month...

I might edit this whole thing to correct some grammar and spelling error. If you saw some grammar and spelling error, then feel free to point them out. (it makes my job more easier XD)

I wish I can start another Vocaloid story...

Now let see if I get another unexpected idea! XD


End file.
